Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist Goes On
by Catrina Marie
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after the end of Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. I absolutely love their intense connection. I had to write about it. Lemon, of course.


Nick's eyes are closed in a deep slumber and I jump at the chance to drink in his fucking flawlessness. I walk across the room and carefully sit on the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb him. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, which makes me want to know what the fuck he's dreaming about. Do I haunt his dreams like he does mine? I stare at his incredibly beautiful mouth and a flood of desire surges through my body. I feel my face heat up. His rhythmic breathing does nothing to steady my pulse. I move closer to feel his breath fan across my face and I fight the urge to touch him, to feel his lips press against mine. I close my eyes. I'm overwhelmed by this wanting, the fucking intensity of this moment. I feel Nick shifting ever so slightly beneath me and I open my eyes. A smile plays faintly across his face. I bite my lip, suppressing a groan. Un-fucking-believable. The Powers That Be must be on my side right now. What the fuck did I do to deserve this glorified creature?

Finally, I give in to my impulse and brush my lips against his. I watch his face intently, searching for signs of consciousness. Nothing. This is both exciting and disappointing all at the same time. Is he so dead to the world that he doesn't even notice when someone – no, scratch that – when I kiss him? I don't mind though. I'm enjoying myself too much. I lean in again, and this time I kiss him harder, testing my limits. But I lose my control – fuck it. I want him too fucking much. I cup his face between my hands, no longer caring whether he wakes up. I run my tongue across his lips, urging them open. It's like he's on automatic pilot – his mouth instantly responds and a moan escapes from my throat. I feel Nick's tongue searching for mine and I open my eyes. Nick still looks asleep. Holy fuck. Is he kissing in his sleep? This boy fucking talented. I decide that I need to investigate. Without breaking our kiss, one of my hands leaves his face and slides downward, across his chest and below his belt. I grip him through his jeans and his eyes fly open. Success. Nick increases the pressure of his mouth against mine and his hips surge into my hand. I smile into our kiss and I squeeze him again. Now it's Nick's turn to moan. Fully awake now, Nick reaches up and pulls me down onto the bed. I press my whole body against his, straining to feel closer to him. Nick's hands tangle themselves my hair and lock me in our embrace. An eternity passes and my head starts to feel very foggy. Suddenly desperate for air, I am forced to wrench my lips from his. I am panting like a fucking dog. I grin at him. He grins back, and his arm slips to curve around my waist. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I know this sounds cliché, but Nick is starting to feel like a drug. A very addictive drug. So addictive, I am willing to compromise my need for oxygen so I can make out continuously with him. For hours. And hours. Fuck, even days. Like I said, addictive. I place my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat race with mine. I tuck my head under his chin and lick his neck. Nick shivers.

I break the silence. "What were you dreaming about?" I say, trying to seem only mildly curious. A chuckle rumbles through his chest. "You really want to know?" he asks, teasingly. I push myself up to look at him, my hands flat across his hard chest and my legs straddling his hips. "What the fuck does that mean?" I can hear the anger in my voice escaping. He smiles, flashing his teeth and my heart involuntarily skips a beat. "Norah, calm the fuck down. I don't actually remember most of it, but I can tell you that before you so rudely interrupted my nap, I was in the mall, going to the washroom. And then, next think you know, I'm making out with you in one of the stalls. Though I'm pretty sure that last part was a little bit of 'dream-imitating-life'. Minus the toilet, of course." I shove at his chest. "Fuck you. You're lucky I like you too fucking much." Nick raises his eyebrows. "You _like_ me?" I feel his hands circling my waist, sliding behind and caressing my ass. My breath quickens and waves of heat start to course through my veins again. "Uh-huh," I respond absentmindedly. _More like, I'm falling in love with you,_ I think to myself. Nick's hands slide up my back and stray towards the front. "That's it?" he asks sounding disappointed, "Just 'like'?" I arch my back to his touch and grind my hips into his. "Well," I start to say, distracted by his hands, "I guess it's a bit more than that ..." My hands clench into fists around at the fabric of his shirt. Nick doesn't stop. "How much more?" he presses. My brain refocuses as I suddenly catch his drift. I tip my head and peer down at him, stilling his hands with my own. "Nick," I say cautiously, "Are you actually ready to have his conversation?"

Nick and I have only know each other for two weeks. Granted, those two weeks have really felt like two eternities, but still – I haven't even had the chance to use the B-word yet, let alone the L-word. Nick glances away and his hands fall from mine. Fuck. Way to go, Norah. You really know how to fuck things up. Why the fuck did I put him on the spot like that? I place a finger under his chin and force his gaze back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know I more-than-like-you. I just thought we agreed to take this slow." Nick's eyes darken, and I feel him stir beneath me. His hands are back on my waist. "Norah, I think we both know that this is going anything but slow." I bite my lip, fighting a smile. Nick's hands are moving again and my pulse speeds up. My hand slides under the collar of his shirt, relishing in the warmth of his skin. "Norah," Nick rasps, his breathing irregular. "Nick," I respond thickly, leaning closer to him. He looks at me imploringly and says, "I think I'm falling in love with you." I freeze. FUCK. He wasn't fucking kidding around. My heart hammers in my chest while my mind races. I deliberate for another ten seconds. Then, Nick lifts his hips, sending a jolt through my body that I feel straight down to my toes. "Fuck," I whisper, "You're not playing fair." My hips press back against his automatically. Nick waits, smiling at me. "Well?" he asks, coolly. I am amazed at how fucking brave he's being. No fear, no crushing sense of insecurity. Now I want to be in this moment with him. Nick is the most fucking incredible thing has ever happened to me, and I'm suddenly tired of avoiding or denying that. "Yes," I burst out and I lean down to kiss him, needing to feel our connection. But Nick holds me back. I look at him confused. "Yes, what?" he says, patiently. "Yes, I fucking love you too!" I say in a rush and Nick's eyes light up. Without missing a beat, he yanks me down and captures my mouth with his at last.


End file.
